fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defaming Fogs: Episode 29
BANG, BANG, BANG! ( Luhyros falls out of the white encasement with knuckle marks on his body ) Zephyros) Zie, Extreme Jet! Renardy) Ability Activate! Extreme Jet! ( Zephyros has an extremely fast speed boost that makes the opponents unable to see it as it attacks their Bakugan in a second ) ( Zephyros disappears, after making a motion downwards ) BOOM! ( Gust of winds burst everywhere ) ( The white encasement bursts away with an evolved Bling holding Zephyros in midair ) Renardy) Linked Abilities Activate! Liquid Au! ( Luhyros spits up gold ) + Gold Rush! ( Luhyros rams the opponent ) ( Luhyros spits gold up and slides towards Bling ) Arric) Ability Activate! Dazing Strike! ( Visolem Bling punches the opponent with a white, ruby fist ) ( Visolem Bling’s hand turns white as he goes for a punch on Zephyros ) Zie) Ability Activate! Razor Slash! ( Zephyros gets claws and slashes its opponent very hard with amazing power ) ( Zephyros blocks and goes for a slash on Bling ) ( Bling blocks and twists Zephyros and himself out of their blocks ) ( Bling and Zephyros go for their moves ) ( Their moves collide with bright red, green, and white sparks ) ( Bling punches Zephyros with his other hand ) ( Zephyros blocks ) ( Arric shows a gut kick motion ) ' '( Bling kicks Zephyros’ gut ) ( Zephyros bends down ) ( Bling jabs Luhyros’ head ) ( Luhyros returns to her ball form ) ( Zephyros takes advantage and quickly slashes Bling’s gemmed armor a few times ) ( Bling slams his elbow into Zephyros’ back ) ( Zephyros throws Bling into the air ) Arric) Ability Activate! Blinding Intensity! ( Visolem Bling’s whole body glows white ) ( Bling’s body glows white ) Renardy) Ability Activate! Aerial Crash! ( Zephyros flies into the air, doing a complete circle, and slams his body into his opponent ) ( Zephyros takes off, spinning in a complete circle, but is blinded, while diving towards Bling ) Arric) Ultimate Ability Activate! Diced Servings! ( Visolem Bling stabs the opponent with his sword; his sword breaks into millions of tiny, two millimeter gem shards, and cut the opponent ) ( Bling creates a sword by swing his fist ) ( Zephyros continues diving towards Bling, unable to see ) ( Bling throws his sword at Zephyros ) ( Zephyros’ head is pierced with Bling’s sword ) Zephyros) OW, WHAT WAS THAT! ( The sword breaks into millions of two millimeter gem shards, surrounding Zephyros in a sphere formation ) Visolem Bling) ...Loss dished cold... ( Each millimeter gem shard crashes into Zephyros, shatters upon impact; gem dust is created ) Visolem Bling) *Eyes glow red* TIGATOR STYLE! ( Zephyros glows red and the gem dust ) BOOM! ( Red smoke bursts ) ( Zephyros falls out of the smoke ) Visolem Bling) … Arric) Sacred Ability Activate! Doomention! ( Visolem Bling’s eyes glow white, making the opponent enter a new dimension, surrounded by millions of two millimeter gem shards. Bling attacks the opponent, with his attacks altered in the opponent’s mind ) ( Bling’s eyes turn white, with Bling staring into Zephyros’ eyes ) ( Zephyros’ eyes glaze over, as he enters a new dimension ) Zephyros) *Surrounded by millions of two millimeter gem shards, floating around in a blank zone* I WANT OUT! ( Bling flashes, in reality ) ( Each gem shard releases a white beam into Zephyros ) Zephyros) WOW, WOW, WOW! THIS IS HOW HOT I AM?! *Catches fire* ( In reality, Bling stabs from a distance ) ( Zephyros is stabbed directly, while encased in white flames ) ( The white flames burn with such intensity, that the gem shards all disintegrate ) BOOM! ( The dimension blows up ) ( Zephyros returns to his ball form ) Renardy) *Appears out of nowhere* Good job! *Shakes Arric’s hand* Arric) Uh...*Shaking Zie’s hand* You too. Thoughts on Bling's evolution? How about his sacred ability? Is Bling on the right path of being used now? Comment below. ''Defaming Fogs: Episode 29 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Arric Category:Renardy Category:Zephyros Category:Luhyros Category:Visolem Bling